Brothers Conflict: White Wave
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Ema had a younger step-sister when she was growing up named Mamoru Kazumi, but after a misunderstanding that nearly killed her, Umi left with her mother after their parents divorce. Years later, Umi is forced to leave the only place she ever considered a home when Rintarou discovers her situation. What will life be for Ema and Umi now that they have to live together once again?
1. Against the World

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**THOSE WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORIES 'GUIDE TO FALL IN LOVE' AND 'ALL OVER AGAIN' AND SO ON, MIGHT ALREADY KNOW THAT I'M GOING OVER SOME OF MY STORIES AND REWRITING THEM, THE PLOT WON'T CHANGE, I'M ONLY CORRECTING GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING.**

**AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY.**

**BROTHERS CONFLICT: PINK MIST - BROTHERS CONFLICT: WHITE WAVE**

* * *

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OCs.**

* * *

**Summary: **Ema had a younger step-sister when she was growing up named Mamoru Kazumi, but after a misunderstanding that nearly killed her, Umi left with her mentally-unstable mother after their parents divorce. Years later, Umi is forced to leave the only place she ever considered a home when Rintarou discovers her situation. What will life be for Ema and Umi now that they have to live together once again? And what will happen when the reason of their misunderstanding makes an appearance?

**Pairing: **Ema X Male!OC, Asahina Bro's X Fem!OC

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Cannon, OC's and probably a little OOCness.

* * *

**Published: 03-02-14**

**Updated: 07-26-15**

* * *

**Book One: To Leave Home**

**― 世界に対して _―_**

**Chapter One: Against the World**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

If someone had told Mamoru Kazumi a week that she would be living with her former step-father and his new family after years of not seeing the man, she would have laughed hysterically and then proceed to dump you in the nearest shirk.

And yet, it was happening right now.

The short white haired teen was going through the newest bunch of letters piled on the table located on the small kitchen of her old, but cozy apartment in New York after throwing herself in one of the chairs looking for something that would distract her from the massive headache that was threatening to come. Anything at all would do.

It was absolutely crazy. Kazumi hadn't seen the man for years and although they did used to get along in the past when they lived "together," ―because let's be honest, the man was never really _there_― Kazumi and Rintarou never had contact with each other after he and Kazumi's mother separated when the woman had started with drugs again.

And Kazumi hated him for that.

Don't misunderstand, he was a good father even when he usually wasn't home and traveled constantly taking Kazumi's mother with him and leaving her and Rintarou's daughter, _Hinata Ema_, alone. Kazumi didn't mind, she really didn't. Back then,_ Ema_ and Kazumi used to be as close as real sisters or even twins could be, living with the Hinata family had brightened Kazumi's life and taught her that there was always hope. But it also taught her that nothing could last forever when both of them had a misunderstanding involving a boy Ema had a crush on, and her friends trying to get revenge in Ema's behalf knowing she would never do it herself, provoked an accident that quickly became dangerous and not only ruined Kazumi's dream of becoming a professional ballerina, but also her relationship with Ema.

But still, Kazumi wasn't mad with Ema because of that. She wasn't even mad with her because of the misunderstanding.

Kazumi was mad at Ema for not believing in her.

They were supposed to trust each other with everything they had, and not let anyone ruin the bond they had thoughtfully and delicately built for years.

It was gone in a second.

That was when she stopped being _Ema_ to Kazumi and instead became _Hinata._

One would said that the accident traumatized Kazumi in a way no one had expected. Being afraid of cars and any kind of vehicle? Yes. Being afraid and distrustful of possibly every other human being on the face of earth? Definitely not.

Soon after the incident, Kazumi's mother and Rintarou divorced, and the man, knowing perfectly well what kind of woman Kazumi's mother actually was after being married to her for so many years, offered Kazumi the possibility of her staying with him. He promised to take care of her and to never let her go. He told her he loved her like she was his own daughter. Kazumi obviously accepted.

It was the worst thing she could have done.

Being a little over ten, nearly eleven years old at the time, the only person who Kazumi thought she couldn't trust blindly in was Rintarou, but that had been a mistake on her part. It took the court less than a day to sent Kazumi with her bags to her mother since she wasn't related by blood to Rintarou and had no claim in her. Not to mention that Kazumi's mother was a very good actress and knew how to hide any kind of evidence that could put her in jail.

Kazumi never really understood the woman. She neither liked, and don't even think about loving her. Kazumi had always known that the woman thought her a burden, a burden with benefits, but a burden nonetheless. The white haired teen couldn't help but wonder just why in the world her mother hadn't dumped her in an orphanage yet. What did she wanted of her? She had nothing to offer the woman.

Not even a weeks later Kazumi was shipped to London with her mother where a specialist that could help her recover from her accident lived. Apparently, Rintarou had felt guilty of breaking his promise with Kazumi and thought that maybe paying for her treatment would be enough to get rid of both the guilt, and the girl, or at least that was what Kazumi thought.

While in London, Kazumi's mother managed to seduced the doctor that was in charge of helping her and they started dating soon after. The poor fool ended up paying the little extras that her treatment needed, but Kazumi wouldn't really complain. The white haired girl had really liked the man, even thought it took her_ months_ to warm up to the guy. He had a good heart and his head firmly on his shoulder, his only weakness was the he was overly trusting and maybe a little too easy to fool.

Meanwhile, Rintarou seemed to have washed his hands off Kazumi, because she never heard of him again.

And Kazumi hated him for abandoning her when she needed him the most.

Yes, Kazumi was quite aware that she wasn't his responsibility anymore, and she also knew too that she should simply let it go and instead focus on bonding with her new "dad."

But she was afraid.

Kazumi was honestly was afraid that things would go back to the way they were before her mother had met Rintarou and married him.

The white haired girl was very little back then, but she remembered perfectly well. Kazumi's mother often brought men to their little house, and they were always rich men. Not all of them were nice and not all of them liked her very much, but most of them, for the sake of her mother and/or publicity, often refrained from hurting Kazumi or doing anything to her. It wasn't until Kazumi was five that all of that stopped and her mother finally settled down.

But well, the past was better left on the past.

It was during that time I was almost twelve years old that Kazumi met Hikaru Asakawa, or like it should be in Japan, Asakawa Hikaru, the only other person she could honestly say she trusted with her life. Kazumi had been a very depressed and problematic girl back then, and even though she wasn't even a teen yet, she was considering the possibility of using drugs just to take the pain away. She had been a guy that wished to write good novels of the Noir genre but he didn't know how. They had met in a dump where Kazumi was looking for someone to sell her some drugs, anything at all, when a man was suddenly thrown into the street out of a bar and left there to die after being stabbed in the gut, the knife still connected to his body.

Kazumi didn't know why, but she helped him. She called an ambulance and lied to the cops saying she was his little sister and someone had tried to mug them, so she was allowed to go with the strange man without question. It wasn't until the next day that the stranger finally woke up and she proceeded to explain that she had called the ambulance.

The man, Hikaru, and Kazumi often talked with each other since both of them were staying in the same hospital ―it wasn't until later that Hikaru discover that Kazumi had actually sneaked out of the hospital the day she rescued him, and then proceeded to scold her when he was told her situation. It took a couple of meetings, but slowly Kazumi started to trust him and they started to meet each other even after Hikaru was discharged from the hospital, and eventually became friends. When Kazumi heard about him wanting to be a Noir novelist she suggested him to dress as a woman since it would make it easier for him to obtain information from horny males, he had a cute face after all and with the right make up he could easily pass as a woman. Of course, she had only meant it as a joke and never thought he would actually do it.

But whatever floats your boat, right?

Hikaru not only became her first friend since the accident, but she also became his first fan. It made the white haired child very sad to discover that Hikaru would soon skip town in order to expand his horizons, but at the same time she was very happy that he managed to make his dream come true, so they kept contact through e-mails and a few calls once in a while.

Kazumi left her home when her _sperm donor_ returned from wherever the hell he was, to live with her and her mother. At first Kazumi thought that maybe he realized both she and especially her mother, needed him and decided it was time to return to their side, but that was only wishful thinking from her part. In the end, she accepted that the only thing the man wanted was a place where to sleep and people he could order around and bully.

As soon as she got the opportunity Kazumi got my emancipation and left the house. It wasn't easy. They both didn't want her to go because_ she_ was the one that provided money to the family and took care of everything.

Kazumi had stopped being a child since the moment she set a foot out of Rintarou's house.

It took several weeks of planning, but Kazumi managed to make them sign the emancipation form when they had both drank their assess during her twelfth birthday, and she left the house a few hours later crashing on Jean Pierre's house for the night ―her doctor, and her mother's former boyfriend. He was the one who helped Kazumi leave England and arranged for her to live in America with his half-sister. He would have taken care of me himself if only his new girlfriend/hopefully fiance, hadn't been a bitch and forbidden him from "taking care of street kids."

Mary-Jane Richardson had been a lovely woman. She had taken care of Kazumi when no one else would, and like no one else had. She become the strict and loving mother Kazumi never had and always wished for, the fun and crazy aunt every kid seemed to have, and the amazing sister Kazumi once had but lost.

But just as life had taught Kazumi when she was younger, everything soon started crashing down and Mary-Jane died from a tumor in her brain a year later, on Kazumi's birthday.

That day really seemed cursed, she couldn't help but think.

She left Kazumi and her little family ―her three year old twin sons and their father Matthew, not to be confused as her boyfriend, husband or ex-husband― everything that she owed. Which was actually how Kazumi was able to survive until she managed to find a job as an kid entertainer at the local amusement park a few blocks from her little apartment. She worked there three times a week and had a decent pay that helped her pay for food expenses. Matthew had offered her to live with him and their ―Mary-Jane and his― children, but Kazumi simply could not intrude anymore in their lives. Still, she regularly babysat the twins and visited them as much as she could, not wanting them to think she didn't loved them, because she did. Maybe a little too much.

A few months after that, Kazumi met Lillian Blacksmith. The woman had just started her career as a manager, and offered Kazumi a role in a child's TV program, but she declined not wanting to deal with the burden of being famous. The poor woman had gone extreme lengths to ensure Kazumi's agreement and in the end the thirteen year old accepted out of pity thinking that crippled girl like her would never succeed.

She was wrong.

Kazumi didn't really made it as an actress. It required her to stand for very prolonged period of times, something she could not do, and it got her into trouble more often than not.

It was actually a coincidence that she ended up becoming a voice actress.

Kazumi had been mad, so mad at the director that day that as soon as the man left she started mocking him, mumbling under her breath and repeating everything he had said with a frown on her face before cursing him in Japanese. She didn't realize she wasn't alone until a loud laugh startled her and she turned around only to discover that the_ boss_ of the company was _right there_.

Of course, she hadn't know at the time, so it had been rather easy to make a sassy remark at him and then left with her nose high trying to hide her embarrassment.

Nicholas Roberts was five years older than Kazumi, and he was very young when she met him, only eighteen years old. His father had been the previous boss of the company that had hired Kazumi, but after he died of lung cancer the previous summer, the responsibility to handle the company had fallen upon his shoulders.

Imagine when Kazumi was told he was her boss.

She had been horrified and very reluctant to formally meet the man, even though everyone insisted he was a very kind and professional person _because she had been disrespectful towards the man!_ It took Kazumi a few weeks for her to finally get used to his presence, and a few months to warm up to him.

Nick was also my first crush.

He was a really kind and passionate person. Kazumi had never met someone like him before, and she, being still a child, had been instantly hooked by his charm even if she hadn't noticed at first.

Nick was the one that made Kazumi realize that she was still beautiful, inside and out. That her scars proved that she was a survivor, and had chosen to keep walking forwards instead of giving up like others in her place would have done. He made her realize that she had been given a second chance in life to do everything she wanted.

For the first time in a very long time, Kazumi felt like she could do _anything_.

He was also the one that helped her discover her passion.

Voice acting.

To many it seemed stupid.

_Why would she ever want to become one?_

It was because she could be anyone and everyone. One day she could be a sick little girl, while the next a kickass magical girl, and then the next one a normal one with a loving family and crazy, yet amazing friends.

The possibilities were endless.

And she didn't even had to show her own face to a camera, or spend long hours standing and trying to do things that she _could not do! _Even if she was mostly worked in anime dubbing at the moment, there was nothing to complain. Kazumi really loved her job.

Kazumi's life had been good so far until a few days ago when she received a letter from her lawyer telling her she would have to go living with _Rintarou_ and his new wife since they had agreed to take care of me and provide her with the money her mother and father were supposed to send her each month but weren't, and the condition was to live with them.

The white haired teenager was frozen in shock, anger, sadness... There were too many emotions dancing around inside her stomach to describe. Kazumi didn't want to go live with him and Hinata. She wanted to live in New York. Have the life she had grown accustomed to.

But unfortunately, the decision had already been made by her stupid lawyer and there was nothing Kazumi could do but wait until she was of age to leave that house. It wouldn't even work to try to run away because it would cause more problems than not, and then there was the matter of her work. Kazumi knew she would have to quit, and if she was lucky, her boss and manager would let her go without much complain.

But once again, that was only wishful thinking.

They nearly broke into tears when Kazumi told them the news. Nick even suggested bribing Rintarou and his wife, but Lillian and Kazumi knew the man wouldn't just agree after getting through all the trouble of getting the white haired teenager's custody, and Nick agreed to let Kazumi go with the promise that she would work in a sister company he owned in Japan. He even went as far as transferring Lillian there so that Kazumi would start working as soon as she arrived.

_Stupid sadist._

Nick had also promised to visit as soon and often as he could and then bid her goodbye with a sad smile on his face and the promise to see each other again soon..

It was a shame Kazumi had grown to love him as a brother. She wouldn't had minded falling in love with him.

* * *

Kazumi was once again pacing on my apartment, biting her lower lip nervously. Rintarou and his wife, Asahina Miwa she had to remind myself, had gone earlier today to talk to her about her school transfer and some other things. They had wanted Kazumi to sell her apartment but she refused and explained to them that her _precious _boss was going to take care of it until she returned, making it perfectly clear to them that she wasn't happy to leave and go live with them and that as soon as she could Kazumi would come back and never again see them if she could help it. Neither of them had stopped smiling and just nodded happily, it pissed Kazumi off but did nothing more that to look coldly at them with a stony face.

Kazumi was to leave New York next week, a few days before the original date of the wedding. A part of him was glad she would have time to adjust herself to the change of time zone and start working at the new company, but another couldn't help but feel think she had rather gotten the wedding done with, instead she now had to wait three months to get that done and over with. At least they had planned for her to arrive the day of the wedding and make her arrival a surprise for their kids.

But that brought the question, where they even aware that she was going to live with them?

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**So, some of you might have noticed that I changed the end of the first chapter. I have a good reason for this. This of course will mean that the nest few chapters will change too from how they had been/were supposed to be, but don't worry, the end will be the same.**

**Although I'm still curious on which brother she will end up with, or if I should make a separate end for each one.**

**And regarding the name, I was originally going to make it similar to the games (Brothers Conflict: Pink Passion, and Brothers Conflict: Brilliant Blue), but I noticed too late that I didn't quite follow it with the former title (Brothers Conflict: Pink Mist) and I couldn't think of anything shorter than Brothers Conflict: Gracious Green, Glorious Gold, so... Brothers Conflict: White Wave it is... So sorry if it isn't very... _catchy_.**

**I love you guys, and please don't forget to review! XD**

**＊Kazumi: Beautiful harmony ―和美.**

**世界に対して: Sekai ni tashite: Against the world.**

**And sorry for any mistakes.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. NOTE

**Hi! **

**I'm so sorry it's been more than a year since I last updated my old stories, and many of you are probably wondering just what the heck happened to me.**

**Anyway, as you might have already seen I have updated again. Well, not really. I have decided to rewrite most of my old stories because I personally feel they could be better (so you might want to go check the first chapter again). The plot will not change, I am merely correcting them a little bit, making the chapter longer and more interesting, and hopefully making them better.**

**I hope you like it.**

**(****As for how often I will update, it will depend on my school. I'm starting college this fall so I will probably be a little bit busy.)**

**So sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-Mia Heartnet**

** PS. This note will be erased as soon as all the chapter already written from this story are reposted again.**


	3. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
